Desolation
by MoonlightCreations
Summary: Can reliving their troubled past relationship in front of the pack bring them into each other's arms, or is the pain too unbearable? After all, Embry is the main reason why Leah's life fell apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I haven't written in so long, so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy. P.S: _Name of the story may change_

* * *

 **Desolation**

* * *

 _Leah was over Sam, well over him. She had been for a very long time. He was only the beginning of the long list of heartbreaks she has had to endure. The pack wonders why she is how she is. It's because of them and most of all, it's because of Embry Call_

* * *

"Why are you such a bitch, Leah?" Paul growled at me as I, once again, refused to come into the house of Sam and Emily. It shouldn't be much of a surprise to them, I deny their offer every day and have done since I first phased.

I looked around and noticed a few of the pack members were nodding in agreement with Paul. I glared at all of them while remaining silent, hoping that Paul would just drop it. I wasn't in the mood to answer to them today. I didn't want them to know the real reason why I avoided everything to do with anything outside the 'Pack duties' they already assumed it was because of Sam and Emily's relationship, but I was far over that. I wouldn't let any of them know the real reason why my personality changed drastically.

"Is it because Sam left you?" Jared spoke up with mockery in his voice. I let a growl escape past my lips as I looked up to glare at him, only for him to be looking at Paul with a smirk on his face. "Why don't you just get over it already? Get over the fact that you weren't good enough for him and get over the fact that he has someone else. Just move on!"

Truth is, I am over it. Maybe not to the point where I am comfortable to be around them, but I have learned to forgive them and move past all of this and the pain that had been causing me.

As I went to stand up, I heard a low growl from beside me, my brother had locked his eyes on Jared and looked like he was ready to tear his head off. Truth it, I would have loved to see that, but im not in the mood. I placed my hand on Seth's shoulder and gave him a slight smile, "It's okay, Seth. I got this."

I walked closer to Jared, every time I spoke one word, I would move a step closer, "I am over it, asshole!"

"That's a lie," Paul chimed in, instantly stopping me in my tracks. I swiftly began heading in his direction. "If you were, you wouldn't continue to bitch and moan about every little thing the pack has to do!"

"That's rich, coming from you fuckwit," I sneered, my face reddining with anger as I felt my body start to tremble. Instinctively, my hands balled up into fists and my eyes closed.

"Then why are you so pissed all the time, Leah?" this time it was Quill that spoke up. He spoke softly, almost as if he was genuinely concerned.

I opened my eyed to find everyone's eyes on me, everyone but Seth and Embry. I turned to face Quill and glanced at him for a brief second, "You don't want to know Quill. You won't like it, none of you will. Especially not Jacob!"

"What the hell do you mean, _especially not Jacob_?" Jacob sneered as he looked in my direction, "Nothing you could say or do could make me like you even less,"

"Want a bet?" I couldn't help but have a smirk on my face as I looked at him. Almost as if I was accepting a challenge he never even started.

"Tell us Leah," it was Sam this time, he came out hand in hand with Emily – of course- they're glues to each other.

I shook my head and began to walk towards the clearing of the forest, "It's nothing that concerns any of you…" I trailed off as I felt myself being pulled back by Jacob Black.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Problem?!" Jake spoke angrily as his grip on my arm tightened.

"First of all," I said as I shoved his hand angrily off my arm, "Don't fucking touch me like that ever again and second of all," I shoved a finger into his chest, "You want to know what's going on in my fucking head. Fine! I don't understand why we have to keep fighting for Bella! There I said it!"

Jacob began shaking as he started walking towards me, only to be shoved back by Seth. I hadn't noticed Seth come and stand beside me, but as I looked up at him, he stared down at me protectively.

"I don't get why _I_ specifically have to help you save her? What's the fucking point! She's going to die anyway. You have to accept it, she chose Edward, Jake. Not you! So I don't get why we have to fight to save her!" I yelled.

"Because she's still human," Jake growled as he took steps towards me. I saw Seth take a step forward in a protective manner. I can take care of myself, so I stepped forward as well, almost as if I was challenging Jake. "… and don't you EVER tell me to get over something while you still haven't gotten over the fact that your precious Sam imprinted on your cousin, who is better than you will ever be!"

"That's enough Jacob," Sam commanded. Jake shrunk back while his eyes continued to shoot daggers at me.

"Why does everyone assume I'm still in love with Sam. I got over him a long time ago," I growled as I flung my hands up in the air.

"Sure, whatever you say." Came the voice of the one and only Embry Call. My eyes bulged in anger as I looked over at him. As I stared into his eyes, I felt the sensation of tears coming, that was until I tried my hardest to push those feeling aside.

"Shut the fuck up, Call!" I yelled, "All of you just shut up!"

"Aw, is the B-"

"Paul, Shut it!" Sam commanded.

Thoughts were flooding my brain a hundred miles a minute, I couldn't think and what I could think of was everything that made me to be what I am today, _the bitter harpy,_ as some of the pack have dubbed me. I felt my knees beginning to get weak from all the emotions I began to feel, I made my way towards the foot of Emily and Sam's house and sat down, placing my elbows on my knees and resting my head in my hands.

"I got over Sam a while ago…" I trailed off, I was sick of holding this all in "Sam was just the start of the heartbreak I began to feel. Then there was…"

I cut myself off before I glanced around at the confused members of the pack.

"Then what, Lee…" Seth whispered in my ear. I just shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Then what?" this time it came from Embry, almost as if he was daring me to say what only he knew. But I couldn't. I wouldn't open those gates up, not now, not ever…

"What the fuck is going on with you, Leah?" Jake argued.

"You care why? Last time I checked the only person that cared about me is Seth. He's the only one! No one else. So why should I waste my time explaining to you what is going on with me when none of you give a shit about me!" I yelled as Seth placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Because none of us want to have to deal with your bitchy ass attitude anymore, Clearwater" Paul sneered.

I glanced at Emrby before I began speaking, his eyes met mine for a brief second before he closed his eyes and looked away from me.

Looking around, I began to speak softly, they wanted to hear it, so they would.

"It wasn't just Sam and Emily…" I began, a hint of anger lacing my words, "It was all of you, excluding Seth,"

"Us, what are you-"

"Where were all of you when _I_ needed you?" I yelled, anger and sadness lacing my voice, "Where were all of you when my father passed away? I had NO ONE!"

My eyes filled with tears ad the thought of my father, my best friend, "Where were you all? I had phased, you all knew that. But you chose to stay away from me! You were all there for Seth and my mother, but not me!"

"Because no one could stand to be around you, Leah" Jared spoke, of course, he had to get his dig in while I was at my most vulnerable.

Seth growled at Jared until I began speaking again.

"I was in my room, listening to everything you all said downstairs. You gave comforting words to my brother, to my mother but did ANY of you come up to see if I was fine? If I was okay?

"I needed someone to be there for me too you know! I needed someone to tell me everything was going to be alright. I needed all of you. But none of you were there. My mother was too heartbroken to be there for me. Seth was there but he was hurting just as much as I was. The difference is, he had the support of all of you. I didn't."

A tear slipped out of my eye and I didn't even attempt to wipe it away. What's the point?

"Leah, we-" began Quill.

"What? You didn't know I was hurting?" a bitter laugh escaped my lips, "I'm there for you all, fighting all your battles and no one was there to help me find mine," I then turned to Jacob, "So no Jacob, I am not happy to fight to save Bella Swan, because aside from Seth, no one was there to help save me…" I glanced around the room before I continued, "So no, I don't want to help fight for Bella, but I will because it's my obligation…"

"Why didn't you tell us, Leah?" Embry glanced at me. His word hitting me like bullets.

"I-I thought you would have known. _You_ of all people should have known. You are all supposed to be my pack brothers," I then turned to Embry as yet another tear past my eyes, "But above all of that, Embry. You are the main reason why my life fell apart,"

* * *

 **Desolation**

* * *

 _ **So I began writing this story 5 years ago and I even uploaded a couple of chapters on here, however I realised how absolute shit it was so I wanted to re-write it as I have recently been getting back into writing. This was previously known as "Space in my heart" so if you were around reading fanfiction back the and this sounds familiar to you, you may have read it before. I am also formally known as the username "XxFutureWWEDivaxX"**_


	2. Chapter 2

_There is a large section written in 'Italics'. This is a flashback._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Desolation

* * *

Silence.

I glanced up to see the pack glancing between Embry and I. They were unaware of the past Embry and I had. Unaware of the feelings shared between the two of us. Unaware of the intimate moments we shared and they were definitely unaware of what tore us apart.

"What in the hell are you going on about now, Leah?" Paul asked, his face was a mixture of confusion and anger. When he saw that I was not going to respond, his attention turned to Embry, "Embry?"

Without responding, Embry glanced in my direction and a look of sadness clouded his eyes as he turned away from me and darted off into the forest, his wolf exploding out as he ran. I knew that at least one of the guys would chase after him. After all, they all went running once they knew one of their pack brothers were in trouble, but as soon as it came to me, their pack sister, they would let me be. To run around as if they don't care for me at all.

I followed Embry with my eyes until he vanished completely into the forest, a sad sigh escaped past my lips and I felt Seth wrap an arm around my shoulders. I knew everyone's attention would be on me but I couldn't bare to look at them, I couldn't bare to give them the answers I knew they were seeking.

"You care to explain what that was all about?" Jake asked, this time he didn't seem mad or upset. Just confused.

Still not letting my gaze fall on him or any of the other guys, I shake my head. "No!" It was a simple yet precise answer. I didn't want to talk about it, I promised myself I wouldn't. I couldn't.

A loud cough came from my left and my head shot up to meet the eyes of Sam, the Alpha. He stared down at me, almost as if he was trying to read my mind. "You will tell us, Leah"

I felt the shivers run down my spine as I felt my head unwillingly bow down to him. It was an order. That son of a bitch just ordered me to tell them something I had been hiding since before I had phased. A whimper escaped past my lips and I felt the tears come to my eyes.

Seth was quick to respond, "Don't Sam. Take that order back! Don't make her do something she does not want to, that she obviously isn't ready to face or tell!"

"I'm sorry, Seth," and by the way Sam had whispered, it almost made me believe him. Almost.

"Then why make her tell us something she doesn't want us to?" this time it wasn't Seth that spoke, but it was the voice of the youngest pack member, Collin. My eyes met his and his eyes held sadness for me. As much as I hate to admit it, I love that kid.

"Because we all know that I like to keep the pack functioning properly and like everything in order. If there is something that needs to be fixed, I will do everything in my power to fix it," Sam spoke, he then looked at me and a sad smile appeared on his face, "I am sorry Leah. I know I am part of the reason why you feel this heartbreak and I am so sorry for that, but this pack comes first before anything."

I shot him a glare, "Fuck you, Sam!"

He ignored my comment and looked at Jacob, "Jake, you are one of Embry's best friends. Go find him and tell him he has to come to the on fire tonight. We will all be there, Pack, Elders and imprints." With that said, Sam quickly glanced my way and I shot him the best death glare I could muster before he departed into the house. Emily stood still, a conflicted look in her eyes. She took a step towards me but stopped when she saw the glare I gave to her as well.

"I am so sorry, Leah. Not just for what I done, but for what Sam has just done," her eyes welled up with tears and my glare softened, not much, but a little. "I will talk to him, try and get him to reverse his Alpha order." She slowly turned around and walked towards her front door.

 _Well, she can try_ I thought to myself. But I knew it wouldn't work, not even the pull of an imprint can make the Alpha change a command he has already bestowed.

Collin appeared in front of me, "Leah, Im sorry…"

"Hey, it's okay Kid. It's not your fault. " I gave him a small pat on the shoulder before I slowly stood up and began walking home. How can I get out of this one? I can't.

Emily's attempts at getting Sam to revoke his Alpha order didn't work.

I slowly made my way don to the beach, the pack was already there. Embry included. He was sitting on the edge of a log, beside him sat Jake and next to Jake sat Quill. Of course, those three were as thick as thieves. I looked over at Emily and she shook her head sadly and mouthed that she was sorry.

Seth had saved me a seat next to him. I has asked him to earlier, before he had come to help set up. I told him I would need him tonight and he happily obliged.

" _I don't know what's going on, but I'll be there to help you through it sis,"_ He had told me before he left.

An introduction wasn't needed as to why we were here. Everyone knew. Sam had informed the elders and the pack had informed the imprints. My gaze flickered to Embry, he was on the log next to me and his eyes were filled with so much sadness and a hint of anger. I had feared that Jacob would have found out what happened, but I remembered that myself and Embry were the only two who knew how to block out thoughts while we were phased.

I didn't wait for anybody to say anything; I just tore my gaze away from Embry and stared into the fire.

"It all happened before I phased. Embry called in to my house one afternoon…" I trailed off…

" _Clearwater. Open up. Please!" The sadness that I had hear from his voice instantly made me get off my ass and open the door. Once I did, I was greeted by a confused Embry. His eyes were red, unshed tears still lingered in them. His hair was a mess, clinging to his forehead._

 _In all honesty, I didn't want anything to do with Embry. When Sam had left me for Emily, Embry had been there for me. Then one day, he disappeared only to show up later on following Sam around like a lost puppy. I wanted to shut the door in his face, when I needed him he wasn't there. Why should I be there for him now? But the look in his eyes forced me to rethink my option of shutting the door in his face and I stepped aside without saying a word, allowing him to enter the house._

 _He made his way up the stairs to my room and once he entered his eyes instantly fell on the empty photo frame that sat on my desk._

" _This used to have a photo of you and I," He whispered. He would know, he gave that photo frame – which contained a photo of Embry and myself- on my 18_ _th_ _birthday._

 _I scoffed, "Yeah back when we were friends. But that friendship got thrown out the window the moment you sided with Sam!"_

" _God Leah, I never sided with him," he pleaded, "I do not agree with what happened at all.. but it's complica-"_

 _I interrupted him by placing my hand infront of his face, a gesture for him to stop talking, "You obviously didn't come here to tell me that. So why don't you go ahead and tell me why you are here exactly,"_

 _He took a deep breath and sat on my bed. His eyes were closed as he began, "I used to come and tell you everything. You were the first person I thought of coming to. I needed to talk to someone,"_

" _Well in case you haven't noticed. I'm not really the talkative type these days!"_

" _Please, Leah," he pleaded. His eyes were open now, his brown orbs starting straight into mine and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Something was wrong._

" _What happened?"_

 _It took him a while. He began to fidget with the hem of his shirt before he finally found something interesting to stare at on my wall. After a few moments had passed, he finally began to speak._

" _Remember when I always wanted to know who my father was? My mother wouldn't tell me no matter how much I kept harping on her to do so. She refused. Now I see why," he sighed, "I always thought my father was some guy from back at the Makah reserve. How wrong was I!"_

 _I wanted to tell him to get the point, why was he even here. But I just sat beside him and said nothing. Just waited for him to finish._

" _Turns out my father is Levi fucking Uley," he sneered. Shock spread through my body. Embry was Sam's brother! Did Sam know?_

" _I had to go see Billy today and as I walk though the door, wouldn't you know it, there sat Levil Uley. Billy knew I was visiting today so called Levi to come and talk to me. That bastard didn't say much, all he said was that he was my father, met my Mum while he was in the Makah area and then he left. Left before I could ask any questions. Shit, he even left before Sam knew he was there,"_

 _My mind clicked as to why Embry came to me. A few years back Embry has promised me that I would be the first person he told if he ever found out who his father was._

 _I didn't know what to say. I watched as a range of emotions showed on Embry's face before he broke down. Tears were running down his cheeks and I pulled him in for a hug. No matter how betrayed I felt from Embry, I would always have a soft spot for him._

 _"Why are you upset about this Embry? You finally found out who your father is" Stupid question, Leah. I yelled in my head._

 _He pulled away and stared at me "I find out that my father is none other than Levi Uley. The one who left Sam to fend for himself and his mother. The one who made decided to come to Makah and get my mother knocked up before running away again." He stood up and his hand balled into a fist "I always wanted to know who my father was. Always. But now that I know…"_

 _Frustration ran through him as he picked up my desk chair and slammed it back onto the ground "He doesn't even care Leah! That's the worst part. He just told me what he needed to and left. He couldn't even look at me. It's like I disgust him Leah. He didn't even want to take the time to know me. How can a father look at his son like the way he looked at me?!"_

 _"Embry-"_

 _"No, I was so eager to know who my dad is. I wanted to stop everyone talking behind my back, I wanted to stop the pain I felt by not knowing who my father was. I wanted to know who my dad was. I wanted to…" He fell down onto his knees before me and rested his head on my lap "Why doesn't my Dad love me Leah?"_

 _Sobs echoed throughout my room. I felt his tears hit my legs and I moved my hand to his face and lifted it up so he could see me. Using my hand, I wiped away the tears that lingered on his cheeks._

 _"Embry Call, you listen to me" I began "Levi Uley is an ass hole. I had heard it from Sam plenty of times and now you. He is your father, yes. But he's not your dad. He's just a sperm donor. Whether you know it or not, you have father influences here. You have two men who have known you and been with you since you were only a young boy. Billy Black and Old Quill. They are the daddy figures in your life. You are better off without Levi fucking Uley. I promise you that…"_

 _My hand then moved to Embry's hand and I held it. He may have not been there for me when I needed him the most. Hell, he's not there for me at all. But I do know this; I am going to be there for him. Whenever he needs me. I don't know if he would ever return the favour, being there for me. But it's just how it is I guess. No matter how much it will hurt me. I'm going to be there for Embry Call._

I looked around the bon fire and saw the look of shock coming from each pack members face tears eyes as I retold the first part of how myself and Embry Call became so close. Seth's arms were wrapped around my shoulder. My mother looked at me with sad curious eyes, but she managed a smile in my direction along with a nod.

Everyone was too stunned to say anything. They all just looked at both myself and Embry.

My eyes locked with Embry's and my breath hitched as I saw the unshed tears in his eyes. Jacob had a hand on his back, obviously not knowing just how much worse this was going to get for him. For us. For me.

Never taking my eyes off of Embry's I opened my mouth to speak. But with a shake of his head, Embry looked around the fire and began speaking and everyone just sat there and listened.

* * *

Desolation

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to drop a review once you have completed the chapter.  
x  
_**


End file.
